The Child of Balance
by A and E-Twin Daughters Of Fire
Summary: Even in times of peace, trouble can be brewing on Olympus. Can an ordinary girl with special gifts unravel the mystery before it is too late, when success or failure depends on her ability to react? Or will the mistakes of gods in the past ruin the blossoming future? Find out in The Child of Balance.
1. Revenge

Ch 1

Hey peoples

**So TDF proabaly wont be updated for a while, unless a roar of people want an update to change our mind. This is Adena, attempting to write a story.**** So in this story, the main character already knows she's demigod, knows about Camp Half-Blood and can use her powers in the mortal world. So as a challenge to you, see if you can figure out her godly parent,(which she knows).**

Nrissa grabbed her lunch off the counter, then scanned the cafeteria for somewhere to sit. Mac, the super popular StuCo president, tapped her.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?"

Nrissa didn't even waste a moment to think.

"Definitely not."

Nrissa walked away. After a few steps, she turned around and looked back. Mac was frozen there with a look of shock. Nrissa smiled to herself. She never liked popular people. For some reason she was attracted to the people who had no friends and that sat by themselves. They turned out to be more fun. She spotted a boy with dark brown hair sitting alone. He seemed to be concentrating on his lunch. She sat down next to him. He looked up and looked at her. Then she realized why this table was empty. This was Connor Baldwin, one of the least popular boys at school. He was short, with pale skin, which contasted his warm eyes. Most people ignored him and he ignored them in return. This was the first time Nrissa looked at him closely. He reminded her of a boy she used to like, a certain Di Angelo...**. **_Stop, she told herself. Don't think about that. _Just then Mac walked by their table. Not noticing Nrissa, she threw a muffin wrapper at Connor's head.

"Oops" she giggled,"I thought you were the trashcan."

As she walked away, a growl rose in Nrissa's throat.

"Somebody needs to teach her a lesson."

Connor just sighed and pulled the wrapper out of his hair. It seemed like he was used to this.

"Not likely"

Nrissa looked around the café. The lunch lady had gone in the kitchen to refill the chocolate pudding. Nrissa had an brilliant idea.

"What if her shirt was brown instead of bright yellow? Then it wouldn't match her outfit and she'd be embarrassed."

Connor looked at her strangely. Nrissa thought that sentence made her sound like a possessed Aphrodite girl.

"Won't happen," he said,"Her clothes are picked out by a retired Hollywood stylist each day."

Now it was Nrissa's turn to look at Connor. She just shook her head then looked at Mac. Using her powers, she looked at Mac's aura and shuddered. _This girl has done some pretty bad things in her life_, she thought. The scale was totally imbalanced and her bad meter was pretty high. This was going to be super easy. Nrissa focused on channeling some of the bad aura. Using the short burst of energy she got, she caused Mac to turn around and the lunch lady to trip. The pudding bowl went flying; landing with a splat. Mac was covered head to toe in chocolate pudding. She pushed the goop off her face, but her shirt was already stained. The whole cafe was in hysterics. Nrissa did a quick aura check. The scale was slight closer to balance. With a sigh, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Connor was still looking at Mac with wide eyes.

"Stop staring. It's rude" Nrissa scolded, stifling a laugh.

Connor immediately turned towards Nrissa. He scrunched his face at her.

"You are a strange girl."

Nrissa shrugged her shoulders.

"I get that a lot. Besides you aren't any better, Mr I forgot my notes in class."

Connor blushed, remembering the time he had forgotten his notes and Nrissa had returned it to him the next day.  
Nrissa looked at Connor. He was an interesting boy. Not many people got to know him so all that was just bottled inside. Connor caught her staring and went back to scowling. Nrissa bent down over her lunch._Mortals, who needs them_, she snorted in her mind.

At school the whole day, everyone was talking about Mac and the pudding. Mac couldn't even take revenge because no planned it. At least that's what everyone thought. _Mwahahahaha!_

**So, the action won't really pick up for a while, but these ****beginning chapter really set up the story. This one won't feature as many book characters, more of cameo appearances. Also, this is partially SYOC, pm us if you want the details. By the way, Nrissa is pronounced without the N, so [RISS-AH].** Anyway, I'm weird like that. Also I won't be updating until I get a review. Not because I'm evil, but because I want to know someone is reading this. Again one review. If you are too lazy to think of what to write, Here use this:

Likes:

Critiques:

Guess for Nrissa's parent:

*Will you keep reading: Yes/No


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Ch 2**

**Hey! So this is the 2nd chapter. This doesn't really have much action. So Background Info. After Nrissa was given to her Dad, he immediately got married to a mortal woman. Nrissa always thought that they were a normal family. Later, the two mortals had a child and Nrissa believed they were full sisters. She found out that she was a demigod on her 13th B-day. Well, enjoy.**

Nrissa pulled her key out of her backpack. She swung the door open to see her dad laying on the couch. He was wearing a loose white T-shirt and Capri's. The T.V was blaring SVU and he had a bowl of chocolate ice-cream. Nrissa sighed when she saw her dad's briefcase tossed to the side of the couch.

"Dad, seriously? Haven't you ever heard of organizing?"

Nrissa dad turned around and chuckled. He had to be one of the world's most laid back lawyers. He was always trying to not be the stereotypical lawyer with his suit and briefcase and frown. Still, that didn't mean he could trash the house.

"Come on Sweetie. My office is always organized. It wouldn't do to have the defendant's claim mixed with the grocery lists."

Nrissa shook her head. She climbed the stairs to her room and dropped her backpack. After changing into a t-shirt and skirt, she bounded down the stairs.

" Where's Corinth" she asked.

" Don't you remember? Today's her first lesson at that new rec center. Mom and her left ten minutes ago"  
Corinth was Nrissa's younger sister. Although, everyone agreed that Corinth should have been a boy. She hated dresses, always hung out with guys and loved sports. In fact, she was taking gymnastics and swimming lessons at the rec center. She was also into crazy ideas. When it was time to decorate their walls, she didn't pick up a paintbrush like Nrissa. No, she opened the paint cans, dipped her hands and feet in, then kicked and punched the walls. Now if she wasn't 100% mortal, Nrissa would have thought she was a daughter of Ares.

Suddenly Nrissa's Dad jumped up like he had forgotten something. he turned around to face his daughter.

"Hey Sweetie"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Um... I need to tell you something about Mom."

" Why?"

" No..your real mom."

Nrissa sighed. She couldn't believe that for 12 years she had believed her family was normal. She thought she had a normal mom, normal dad and normal sister. But on her 13th b-day she found out that her mom was a step mom, her sister was a stepsister and her mom was a Greek goddess. She felt angry at first. But over time she accepted it. She still called Carrie "mom", but she still wanted to meet her mother.

"What's wrong? Does she need me to go to Camp? Do I finally get to go on a Quest?"

Nrissa's dad shook his head.

"She wants to tell you something about your birth."

**Hey everyone! Did you like the new chapter? So I have uploaded a new story for submitting any OC's you wish. Thanks to Guthans for the first review, and just saying this story was prewritten, so the chapter lengths may seem a bit short for a while.  
**

**Adena**


	3. Flashback

**Ch.3**

**Hey everyone. This chapter is dedicated to MudSkipper001 for being the first one to submit a demigod. Yay! Okay so last chapter may have confused people so this is a flashback. This is also the last chapter to guess Nrissa's mom. Next chapter her mom will be revealed.**

Nrissa's dad rummaged in his briefcase. Instead of pulling out his favorite pen, his hands grasped his first picture of Nrissa. She was being held in the hands of her real mother for the last time. He remembered the day when he found out about Nrissa.

* * *

Nrissa's dad POV

_The doorbell rang on a sunny Saturday morning. I got up to answer it._

_"Hey! What are you doing here?"_

_A woman was standing at the door. Her hair was in a bun and big, black glasses stood out on her face._

_" I need to tell you something."_

_" Sure. Come on in. What are best friends for?"_

_The woman walked in and the we sat down. She turned towards me with a serious expression on her face._

_" I'm expecting your child."_

_I looked at her with an expression of shock. Then I laughed._

_"Ha ha very funny. Seriously don't do that. It's not a very nice joke."_

_She pursed her lips._

_"It's true"_

_This time I studied her carefully. Her face betrayed no sign of amusement._

_" How..how? We haven't ever done anything. In fact, we aren't even dating!"_

_It was true. I met her at law school and we just hung out on weekends. How could this have happened?_

_" I think you made a mistake. "_

_Now she took a deep breath._

_" I have to tell you something else. You know about the Greek gods?"_

_" Yeah"_

_I wasn't really sure where all this was going or how it had to do with what we were talking about._

_"Well, they're true. I'm not a mortal. I'm a minor goddess on Olympus."_

_This was my second shock. You would think that I would be skeptical, but for some reason I believed her. She had this glow of power around her and everything she did was perfect. She cringed at lightning and water. I also who she was. The way she seemed to be at home in the court. How she always resolved conflicts. Even the uncanny way she always got the last laugh. So I just replied,_

_" How does this affect me?"_

_She looked at me, relieved that I believed her._

_" Sometimes goddesses don't have physical children. Like Athena, I have brain children. When I think about a man I like, a child just appears. I'm sorry I imposed this on you, but I am forbidden to keep any of my demigod children. Please forgive me."_

_After hearing that, I wanted to bawl. A Greek goddesses had taken a shine to me? An ordinary lawyer in law school. Score! But I kept my composure._

_" Now what. It's against my religion to have a child before marriage. I know we haven't "done anything", but you can't really explain that. Plus, my parents have arranged for me to marry a girl."_

_She thought about it for a second_

_" I know! You bring the girl here, to me. We'll explain the situation to her. Then you can pass of the child as her's"_

_She looked pained as she said that. It would be painful passing of your child as someone else's. But she was right. It would work. I nodded. After that was a blur. Both of them explained to Kerri the situation. It was hard for her to understand, but she readily agreed to keep the child as her own. 3 months later, after we were settled down, a blinding flash occurred in our room. There she was, holding a pink bundle in her arms._

_" Here is our daughter. I mean your daughter." she said, blinking back tears_

_I took out my camera and took a photo. Then she snapped her fingers. The mist would make everyone think that me and Kerri were the actual parents. That was the last time I saw my best friend. That is until Nrissa's 13th B-day, but that's another story._

* * *

The flashback was over. Nrissa's dad sighed. Nrissa's mom was very sweet, although many despised her. They found her cruel and vicious when all she was trying to do was balance the world. It was a hard job and it seemed he was the only one who realized that. He was now glad that he had Nrissa.

**Okay so, what do you think? Corinth is the actual child of Kerri. Please review and flames accepted. Please let them be constructive and not, THIS STORY IS STUPID, PLEASE DELETE!. Thanks. Also, this story was written previously, so I can't really edit the length without compromising the flow of the story, but there will be longer chapters later.  
**

**FLAME ON**

**Adena**


	4. Why?

**Hey everyone. This chapter is for ****Super Writer Gal**** for guessing Nrissa's mom. She is... drum roll please... Nemesis! Oh BTW this is in Nrissa's POV. I'll be doing that more often. Sorry if this Nemesis is OOC compared to MoA, but I started this before reading the book.**

* * *

_"She wants to tell you something about your birth."_

Okay, I have to admit, that caught me off guard. What does he mean?

"Huh?"

My Dad smiled a bit. Then he guided me upstairs. In his office there was a large cardboard box. We both sat down and he opened it. Inside there was a giant book, kind of like a fairy tale book. On the cover it said "Hidden Myths". My dad opened it and flipped to the first page.

"The Child of Balance" he read.

" Though many myths are told about the Greek gods and goddesses, few are as rare as this myth. This story starts with the minor goddesses Nemesis and Tyche. In an effort to keep the siblings from eternal war, the great king Zeus forced them to share a chamber for 13 years. As you probably guessed, this did not bode well with them. In order to escape her sister, Nemesis and Tyche visited the mortal world often. As always, the beautiful goddess of revenge met with a mortal and had a demigod child. But while she was out of her chamber to get a cradle to send the child, her sister walked in. Tyche saw the happy little child and mistook her as her own demigod. But for some reason, this child looked different. In order to fix that, Tyche gave the child her blessing. Since Nemesis had already blessed her child, the two collided and created a golden light. At this Nemesis came running back in and began shouting at her sister. The goddess of luck realized her mistake too late. Now the child had the blessing of two opposite forces. They feared what would happen to the child. Nemesis wanted her to stay, so that she could solve the problem, but Zeus ordered her to take the child to Earth. But through this colliding of force, the child was blessed with powers unheard of. "

Underneath the end, in neat handwriting was the note.

" And this child is finding out the truth now."

My dad and I took a deep breath. Suddenly it hit me. I was the child of balance."

I looked at my dad. He was staring openmouthed at the book. Then he turned and looked at me. He smiled.

" I always said you were special."

I smiled. My dad could always make a situation good.

" This explains a lot. Why I'm different from other demigods. Why I don't always look for revenge. Why I can balance out people's lives."

I reached over and picked up the book, I flipped it over many times, as if making sure it was real. Then I faced my dad.

" Did this come in the mail?"

" No. Your mom flashed in here. She also had a message for you."

"What is it?"

" She said you have to go."

I was startled.

" Back to camp? I don't want to go there again. The Titan war was bad enough."

Why did my mom want to send me back there? I was perfectly happy here in Phoenix. My dad spoke again.

" She said she knew you didn't want to. She wouldn't make you against your will, but it's not about you. There is a demigod in your school that needs your help."

My head jerked up. A demigod? But there weren't any satyrs were there?

"What about the satyrs? Shouldn't that be Eric's job?"

Eric was my protector.

"Eric... can't help you this time. And they knew you went here so they thought a satyr wouldn't be needed."

"No! It can't be! Where's Eric? I can't handle myself against a monster, let alone an inexperienced demigod!"

" Please sweetie. This isn't about you. It's someone else safety. What if something happens to them. It will be on your conscience."

He got me at my weak spot. Helping others and my conscience.

" Okay, but I'm coming back right after."

He shook his head.

" No, you need to stay there. I want to make sure you are ready for anything. You have to train first if you want to be in the mortal world. Besides, I think you'll find things a little better now."

I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this was I? Besides you can't argue with a lawyer unless you're one yourself. I had to start packing for Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

**Also, I will be taking down my OC form, but don't worry, the demigods will still be in the running, but from now on, you must PM me your demigods, not review. Here is the form:**

Hello reader of TCB. So this plot involves 13 demigods, some of which have been created. But, I'm leaving the rest of them up to you guys. It's sort of a competition, and every selected demigod gets a chapter all to themselves, like a backstory.

So the way this works is you write up two characters, then explain their relationship(dating, friends, enemies, don't know each other, etc.)

I'll let you decide what you want to tell me about your characters, but here are the requirements

A) one boy and one girl

B) The boy and girl must come from a pair. There are four gods, just pick two and make one child for each. I don't care if you make the boy the son of the god or goddess( and same with the girl)

Eros, Hebe, Eiletheiya and Asclepius

**OR**

You can make a daughter of Tyche and explain her relation to my character, the son of Nike

C)So just three little blurbs

Demigod 1:

Demigod 2:

Relationship:

The winner may get an extra reward, depending on the reward they request when the competion is over. Thanks to those who sumbit and may the best demigod win the spot

Adena


	5. A mystery

**This is a little teaser for a sort of subplot. I didn't feel like you would like such a short chapter, so I added it to the next chapter**

Eric ran through the grass. It felt good to run free through the wild, nature at it's finest. He bent down to look at a flower. It was unlike anything he had ever

seen. The center started out pink, then turned purple, blue, aqua then green. It had all of his best friend's favorite colors. He leaned down to pick it. But too

late he remembered that flowers were how Hades trapped Persephone. As if on que, the ground beneath him collapsed. he free fell towards the ground, not

knowing what was happening. Just before he hit the ground, he thought of his empathy link.

_Help me, wherever you are._

* * *

**This is the turning point of the story, sort of... Oh BTW in this series, PJO exists and Nrissa is a huge PJO fan, and does visit this site. Only, she knows it's real.**

**Nrissa's thoughts**

Okay, before any of you start thinking I'm weird, let me get one thing straight. I hate packing. Actually packing, unpacking or anything that involves cleaning or

organizing. So when I said that, I didn't actually get up. Another thing is that when you are going into a dangerous mission, it's always good to pack early

because when you're running from a monster, there's usually not enough time.

**3rd POV**

Nrissa looked around her dad's office. Then she noticed a cardboard box.

"Hey dad, what's that?"

He looked up.

" Oh your mom left that for you."

She looked inside the cardboard box. The first thing she pulled out was a tiny charm. It was a balance, colored red and purple. The symbol of her mother! She

put it in the palm of her hand and it began to glow. When the light died down, it was now a hairclip. She put it in my hair to pull back her bangs. She sent a

quick thank you to my mother because even though she was mad at her mother, it never was good to anger the gods. She wondered what the clip could be

for, and if it was magical. Then she noticed a piece of fabric. It was a purse. The colors matched the charm, and it was embroidered with golden designs. 13

distinct shapes to be precise. Nrissa thought it actually looked cute. Then her dad, who was studying the book, called her over.

"Hey, you should come look at this myth."

Nrissa scooted over and looked at the title.

"The Elder Swords." she read.

_"In the rule of Zeus, many minor gods and goddesses were unhappy with being neglected. So a group of them got together. Most believed that it was just a_

_rally to earn respect and thrones, but some of them were actually plotting to overthrow the gods. There was a precisely calculated 13 minors, each one to_

_overthrow a major god. Together they are called either the Minor Olympian Council or the Elder Gods. Only those in the group knew about it. To lead the_

_invasion, Hecate, the leader, secretly approached an independent group of Cyclopes. Using her magic and their skill, she intended to create double swords for_

_each of them that could morph into their symbol of power. But in error, the second set turned into mortal celestial bronze swords. Only a mortal or demigod_

_could use themand instead of forming the object of power, they would turn into a mortal object. So these secret swords were called the Elder swords. But before they _

_could carry out their plans, Kronos began to rise. The minor gods that wanted to overthrow Zeus realized that this would be easier and switched sides. After the second _

_Titan war, the minors had no need to rebel, thanks to Percy Jackson. Unbeknownst to them however, the swords had a curse. There was a prophecy which stated that _

_the 13 swords must become one for there truly to be peace. The demigod swords could only be gifted by the gods, and only to the worthy. When the 13 demigods _

_unite, they will rid Olympus of a hidden threat to their peace."_

_On the next page, there were some scribbled facts about the swords._

_- The charm will take a form easiest to its owner_

_- The sword can be activated by squeezing the charm_

_- When the sword is plunged into the ground, it will once again become a charm and return to its position_

_Good Luck_

Nrissa then pulled out her hair clip. Could it be that this was her mother's Elder sword. She squeezed it gently and it indeed became a sword.**(These are the **

**parts of a sword.)**The guard and the pommel were silver, but the main part was made of celestial bronze. The hilt was a twist of red and purple**( Imagine **

**every other section a color)**, her mother's colors. Nrissa waved it around. The balance was perfect. She stabbed it into the carpet and it poofed away. She felt

her hair, and sure enough, it was in her hair again.

Her dad just looked on with a smile as usual. Then he spoke up.

" Your mom said the bag is like Leo's toolbelt. Do you know what that means?"

Nrissa smiled. She had almost forgotten. Her favorite book series, Percy Jackson and The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus. She was the only demigod

who knew of it. Probably because she seemed to be the only demigod who could read both Greek and English well. The books were mostly true, but some tiny

details were off. He father had gotten her Mark of Athena, but she hadn't read it yet. Some of it was in the future. Right now would be the time between TLO

and TLH. Back at Camp, they were probably noticing Percy's disappearance.

" Dad, Leo's tool-belt is awesome. He can summon any tool from it, and there so limit to the amount of stuff he can put in."

Then she realized, this bag was bottomless. Than meant she didn't have to worry about packing, because she could just throw everything in there and not

worry. She got up to her room, and threw 3 sleeping bags, _3 is a good number, _lots of Ambrosia and Nectar, all of her clothes, her wallet and other various

things. The bag looked the same. Then Nrissa put her school supplies in so she could take it to school. Tomorrow, she would start scouting.

* * *

**This chapter explains the sort of plot line, next chapter is where there will be a lot of action and pow! These last five ones are kind of setting up the story. Also, cause I'm in the mood,hi Elektra!**


	6. The fourth wall

**So, Adena is back in buisness! Well, eh. No one answered the question, so I guess no one gets a quote for any character to say. Well, too bad, but the question will be open until someone answers it. Again the question is:**

**What was the name of Hazel's old school?**

**Also, send in those PM's with characters. The form is on the previous chapter. Well here is the action!**

**Nrissa POV**

This week was not a good week. I was looking for the demigod, but I couldn't find him/her. Plus I had to keep and eye out for the monster,which was also tricky. So this is how my week went:

_Monday_

_I knew I had to look for the demigod, and I was a good student, so lunch was the only time. I picked up my lunch tray and headed into the cafeteria, looking all around me. I was so preoccupied, I tripped over a table. By sheer luck, I kept my lunch intact. Thank you Tyche! I looked at the table. Luckily only Connor saw that. He beckoned me to sit down, and I sat down with a sigh. _

_"What's wrong with you today?" he asked_

_"Nothing. Why?" I asked, still looking around._

_"You know, it's kind of rude to not make eye contact with someone while having a conversation."_

_I snapped my head back to Connor._

_"Sorry, just looking for someone. Someone important."_

_He scoffed._

_"Puh-lease. No one in this world is more important than me." _

_He waved his hair in a bad girly-girly impression, and it took all my willpower not to burst out in laughter._

So pretty much that's what happened all week. I tried to scout yet epically failed. For some strange reason, I always ended up at Connor's table. I didn't think much of it, but I should have. By Friday I was getting super antsy. Not only was it the end of the week, but fall break was coming up. If I left without finding this kid, who knows what could happen. So I was in this craziness, when this girl walked up to our table. She looked familiar, yet something told me she was new. She sat down right next to Connor and threw her arm around him. He looked totally awkward and he asked nervously,

" Um, do I know you?"

The girl smiled mischievously. She snapped her fingers and announced,

" Silly you. I'm your girlfriend remember? "

Connor nodded his head and smiled. Yeah, now I remembered. She was Connor's girlfriend! She sat with us... Wait a sec, Connor doesn't have a girlfriend. I shook my head and looked over suspiciously. I checked her aura. It seemed okay, but it felt fake, like a poster covering a hole in the wall. My hand tightened on her fork. I tapped the girl.

" I'm sorry, what was your name again?"

The bubbly girl whipped her hair back and turned around. Her face held a smile, but when she looked at me, her eyes looked evil and disapproving. She threw her hands around Connor.

" Come on sweetie, why are you sitting here with her? Join me at my table"

This time Connor removed her hands.

" Um, how about I stay here for Lunch, but we go out after school?"

The girl bobbed her head, then smirked at me. Oh I'm sure was sure that this girl is the monster. Wow, way to be obvious! That thing must be really desperate/ hungry. So I kept an eye on her. As the bell rang, I spotted Connor walk nervously towards the monster. My hand flew up to my hair clip for a sec. This was it. I felt slightly excited and nervous. My first real world battle! Was my training enough?Then I slung my bag. Every day I brought my bag just in-case I needed it. It made carrying everything so easy. I snuck up behind the pair, creeping slowly. The girl had thrown her arm around him. I wondered what she could be. A dracnae, a gorgon? Then I felt a chill in the air. The girl began to transform before my very eyes. I recognized the mismatched legs, the fangs and bloodshot eyes immediately. Empousai, of course! To double-check, I looked at her aura. It transformed into a single green bar, which stood for evil energy.

I recognized her, but Connor was an idiot of the male species, so he didn't see through the mist. I took a breath. I'd have to use my lack of ADHD to an advantage and come up with a plan. After thinking for a second, I had an idea. The empousai was about to lean for a kiss, when I cleared my throat.

"Um, I'm not sure if you know this, but PDA is banned in public here. So unless you're going to take that kiss elsewhere, I'd recommend you keep it modest."

I said all this while shifting my weight on one hip and swinging my bag on my finger. I had to make her think I was uninterested. The empousai fell for it.

"Foolish mortal, learn not to meddle in what you do not understand. Now I will get my revenge."

Ha as if. You can't get revenge on the princess of revenge. She tried to manipulate the mist.

"You are a dog and you like to eat out of a trashcan." she said.

For a sec I lost control, then got it back. I had already pulled out my pin and slowly walked up to the empousai. It was time to see if the move I practiced would work.

" You see, there is a small flaw in your plan. I'm not mortal."

I swung my hand while squeezing the charm. If any of my measurements were off, I'd be toast. But sure enough, the sword came out milliseconds before chopping off her head.

"Sisters!" she wailed as a last word, before turning to dust. I put my sword back in my hair. I smirked at Connor. He was hyperventilating. Then he narrowed his eyes at me.

" What do you mean you're not mortal? Wait a sec, you're a..a..."

I smiled. He knew what I was. I mean both of us were a part of the PJO fan club on our school's social networking site. Heck, we were President and VP.

" Yes Connor, I am a D-E-M-I-G-O-D. Now let's get out of here before her 'Sisters' show up."

I grabbed his hands. They were ice-cold. So we both ducked into an alley, watching for more monsters.

" So what now?"

I bit my lip. I was planning to lead him home, but that would put Dad in danger. Plus Connor needed some stuff.

"Are your parents home?" I asked.

His face stiffened. Oops, added the s on there.

" My dad is not in the picture right now and my 'Mom' is partying somewhere across the country. So no." he spat.

" Well then, good. We're going there."

He started to protest, then shook his head. Connor lived in a small 1 bedroom apartment in the poor part of town. He led me inside.

" So tell me more. What just happened."

Normally this would be hard, but Connor knew about the books. He had ADHD but could read English as well as Greek. I waved my hands around mystically.

" Yes Connor. The magical world of PJO exists and I live in it. You too are part of this craziness." I said, stiffing a laugh. He frowned.

" This isn't funny!"

My smile vanished.

" Look dude, it's plain and simple. I'm a demigod, my mom is a god. You're a demigod, and your dad is a god. I saved you from a monster and you need to get to Camp Half-Blood. Capische?"

He nodded, then his face became a crazy smile.

" Wait a sec, the PJO books are real? This is awesome. "

For a sec I thought he was going to go all Nico on me. You know with the crazy questions, but he stopped himself.

" Wait, so that storm was really Typhon? And the Titan War..."

I looked down.

" I was there. It was really hard,seeing all those people die, so many friends. But the war is over now, and that's all that matters"

He looked deep in thought.

"So, around which book is happening now?"

" Um this is right after TLO but before TLH. Annabeth should be losing Percy soon. The rest is the future. Look you can't tell anyone about this. Only you, me and Rick now about it being true."

Connor jumped up.

"Wait, you met him?"

I smiled. We met at Camp, and boy was that interesting.

" Yes,we did. And no I'm not answering anymore questions."

He smiled.

" Don't worry, I learned my lesson from Nico. I'm not a hyperactive 10 year old anymore. So when are we leaving?"

" Tomorrow. We have to careful, two teenagers going CC alone. I told Dad I'd be leaving soon, so don't worry. Go pack for Camp tonight."

Connor nodded

" Oh and another thing. Until we find you a good sword, use this."

I tossed him something I had made at Camp. It was a rhombus shaped piece of metal. Half of it was covered with black material, like a handle. The other triangle was used for stabbing.

" Be careful."

Connor practiced stabbing the air with it.

"Thanks."

Then he ran into his room to pack. I wondered who his dad might be. He reminded me of Nico, but Hades hadn't broken the vow, had he?

**So...What do ya think? So do you want me to upload multiple short chapters or few long chapters like this one? It wasn't meant to be like this, I just let it flow. Well tell me if it was worth the wait? Also, read our other story, The Twin Daughters of Fire. It leaves off at a cliffhanger, so you guys should tell us what you think will happen next.  
**

**Until next time,**

**Adena**


End file.
